Dangerously Speechless
by Dani1314
Summary: A worldwide terrorist is in custody with the FBI at the interrogation telling an officer about her murders.
1. Chapter 1

(An officer enters an interrogation room where a woman sits quietly looking down at the desk) "My name is Officer Kurt. I have questions that I would like for you to answer. You were on death row for tomorrow but I pulled a few strings and changed it for next week. I would like to hear your story personally. (He sits down) Is your real name Elizabeth Franks? (She sits there quietly) Ok, is your real name Dani Hate? (She stares at him blankly) I'll take that as a yes. Is Dani Hate a changed name? (She still stares at him blankly) You know sitting here not answering the questions and staring at me isn't going to speed this along. (She lay back in the chair) Getting comfortable? (She stills sits there quietly) You can sit there and forever be quiet until next week when you're scheduled to die. But hear this until I hear your story, I'll prolong your sentence. You'll just be sitting here in this little room with me. For as long as it takes and I know how much you hate small rooms." (She stares at him coldly and then says) "You would really prolong my sentence just to hear about my murders." "Oh she does talk. And yes I would do that, just to understand." "You are a dumbass." "It's not like you want to live anyway. Especially when every time you committed a murder, you left the evidence to find you." "Well nobody was going to call the police. And if they did, the police never wanted to arrest me. They were a bunch of punk asses anyway." "Well I would be scared of too. You killed over 20,000 people and blew up 12 buildings." "So, what's your point?" "No point yet, just making sure." "You don't have a life." "Precisely, I'm divorced, no money, no kids, I live in my gay moms' attic so I make my time having fun keeping track of you." "Why don't you be like normal people who don't a life and get a facebook or twitter? Be an internet stalker, everybody does that. Add girls that you don't even know and jerk off to their dumbass naked pictures." "No thank you. I don't do social networking. And neither did you, I suppose." "No I didn't." "Why not, I think you would've had many friends on there." "Well, we would never find out would we?" "No I suppose not, especially when they're probably dead." "Probably." "Now answer my first question." "Yes, my real name is Elizabeth Franks. No middle name. And I changed my name to Dani Hate." "See was that so hard?" "Yes it was. It was very hard."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok then, how was your childhood?" "This is fucking stupid." "Answer the question." "Why? Shouldn't you know all ready?" "No I shouldn't. Answer the question." "Bite me." (Officer Kurt sits there sighing) "Maybe I was a little too harsh. Forgive me, let me rephrase the question. Was your childhood well?" "Well? Really dude, you're black." "I have good grammar, thanks for pointing that out. Were your parents around?" "Hell no." "But you lived with your mom and dad." "That doesn't mean shit." "How so?" (Dani heavily sighs) "My parents were on heavy drugs and they drank on top of that. They called me ugly and stupid everyday. And to improve my face, they would punch me 'til cuts and bruises showed up." "So you lived in an abusive home?" "No shit, Sherlock."

Elizabeth enters the house after school. "Where the hell you've been?!", screams Elizabeth's Mother. "I've been in school, in case you forgot", says Elizabeth with an attitude. Elizabeth's Father comes out the kitchen drinking a beer. He belches loudly and while scratching his exposed fat hairy stomach, he says, "The whole time, her dumbass don't be going to school anyway." "Yes I do", Elizabeth says with a frustrated look. "Ok what's 12 times 12?", asks Elizabeth's Mother. "144.", Elizabeth answers. "Wrong like shit!", laughably Elizabeth's Father says and then throws his beer at her. "The answer is 24 like fuck." "The answer is 144.", says Elizabeth wiping beer off her face. "Are you getting smart with me, you dumb bitch?", Elizabeth's Father gets closer to her. "No I'm not. I'm just saying the correct answer. You can check the calculator." Elizabeth's Father punches her. "The calculator is for stupid people like you.", Elizabeth's Father says while scratching his stomach. "Now what is 12 times 12?" "24." Elizabeth's Father punches her until a few teeth fall out. And then punches her some more until the cut that was already on her eye start bleeding again. He beats her down until she's on the floor. He stands up and calls for his wife. "I'm tired, you finish this.", Elizabeth's Father tiredly says while he walks away. "Aww she's crying. Now you know what happens when you cry?", Elizabeth's Mother says and then kicks her in the stomach. She kicks her in the stomach until she throws up. "We love you, Elizabeth. We're only doing this because you're dumb and you won't make it in this world unless you're beautiful. And because some beauty genes obviously skipped you, we're improving your face and body. Clean up this mess." , Elizabeth's Mother says and then walks away. Elizabeth continues lying on the bloody floor and then softly cries.

"Why didn't you leave?" "I couldn't, no place to go. And I would be damned being homeless." "Did the neighbors ever hear what was going on?" "No, the TV was always loud, music was blasting, and I couldn't talk to anyone." "Ok why you didn't call the police?" (Dani laughs hysterically) "And yet I thought you were stupid, that's just your pathetic sense of humor." "Why didn't you call the police?" "Police don't do shit. They take about 2 days just to get to show up." "That's only the police who don't care." "That's all police." "I get to the crime scenes in 2 minutes." "You're not going to crime scenes in 2 minutes right now." "I have the whole week off." (Dani looks at him with a puzzled look) "I take back my pathetic sense of humor comment, you're really a dumbass."


End file.
